


Aliit

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Jango loves his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: The payment that Jango Fett received for his services to the Kaminoans was worth more to him than any number of credits.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shaak Ti (Implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Aliit

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr, this might look familiar, but this is several months old. I figured I should post some of my old stuff while I go through a dry period of writing (university is kicking my ass).

“Are you ready to meet him?”

In front of Jango stood Jedi General Shaak Ti, looking as calm and placid as ever. Underneath, Jango could sense a thrum of excitement in her, and the same curiosity and anticipation was beating in his chest. From this day on, Jango Fett’s life would be irrevocably changed, he hoped for the better. 

“Please, General. Lead the way.”

Shaak smiled softly and nodded, walking across the hall to the decanting room. On a normal day, it would be filled with Kaminoan scientists, working, studying, and researching. Beginning the first cycle of life for every cloned child that was birthed from their machines. Today, there was only one. 

Nala Se stepped back from the crib in the middle of the room and inclined her head at Jango. “It is ready for you, as you requested.”

“Thank you.” Jango couldn’t see inside the crib, not from where he was standing, and he forced himself to remain patient until Nala Se stepped away. 

“The contract has been fulfilled. You may take it now, and do as you please.” Nala Se glided past Jango and out the door, leaving the two of them alone. She cared little for the clones past their usefulness, and as far as she was concerned, it was now fully Jango’s responsibility. 

Approaching the crib, Jango was surprised to realize he could hear nothing from it yet. The baby was soundly asleep, his eyes closed, and he did not stir even as Jango reached out a finger to trace his cheek. Jango had been around clones before, but this one was different. This one was his. 

Shaak stood beside Jango and watched as he picked up the bundle of blankets. He held the child as if it was particularly explosive ordnance, as if it was precious. To him, it was.

“He’s beautiful.” 

“I was afraid it would be self-serving to say so. But you’re correct.” The corner of Jango’s mouth lilted upwards, and he reached out to brush the wispy locks covering the baby’s head. “He already has hair.” Like Jango, the baby had dark, curly hair; unmistakable for a Fett. 

“If I may ask you…” Shaak trailed off, but seemed to gather her courage as she pressed on. “Why did you request this form of payment? You could have had an innumerable amount of credits. Your services were highly sought after and valuable.”

“This is worth more to me than any number of credits.” Jango exhaled softly when the baby opened his eyes. They were deep, dark pools, wide with wonder, and the very same pair stared back at the child. “I can make more credits. This, I could not do, not without help.”

“If you wanted help, you could have asked,” Shaak said, a teasing air to her words, and Jango chuckled in surprise at the uncharacteristically lewd joke. 

“I much prefer this way of doing it. Less work for me.”

“Oh, for you?” Shaak’s eyes danced with mirth. The mood between them had always been casual and a little flirtatious, and Jango found he liked this side of her. 

“I’m pleased with the results.” Jango shifted the baby into the crook of his arm and reached the other hand up to touch the baby’s palm. Reflexively, the tiny fingers curled around his pointer finger and held on with a surprisingly strong grip.

Shaak brushed her fingers against the baby’s forehead, stroking his skin. “I think he knows.”

“Perhaps he does,” Jango agreed. He held still for fear the child would let go. He hoped he never would. 

“I suppose there’s just one last question.” Shaak’s eyes flicked up to Jango’s. “What’s his name?”

Jango leaned down, and Shaak withdrew her hand, knowing what he wanted. Closing his eyes, Jango pressed his forehead to the child’s, breathing in the scent of youth and life nestled snugly in his arms. He had waited long enough for this, and now that it was finally here, all he felt was overwhelming joy and elation at the promise of finally having something that was wholly his. Jango Fett had a family.  _ Aliit. _

“Boba. My son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: captaindominoes


End file.
